What's My Excuse? I'm a Cat
by Evil Wrapped in Sweetness
Summary: 0.01% of the earth's population have the genetic disposition of being of being werecats. No, not movie iterations, they don't turn into the cool uncontrollable monsters. They're just humans who turn into cats, at will, ranging from house cats to exotic wildcats. Kagome, a simple house cat, who does free lance jobs for the Sun On Yee. No real loyalty until she's forced.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, there's no explanation for this other than the inspiration bug bit me and told me to write it.**

Vivienne looked around her apartment filled with dread. Sonny was here to film her having sex with him while his bosses Big Smile Lee and Dog Eyes watched. Sonny claimed it was to advance her career again, this time branching into film, via a sex tape scandal. She looked over to Ricky who's eyes were trained everywhere but her.

"Alright, Vivi." Sonny's voice rang through the small space, "I'm ready when you are." He taunted as if she had a choice, while placing a hand on her shoulder starting to slowly slid her dress strap off. He paused as he heard her sliding door being slid open. He watched baffled as a black cat limped into the apartment leaving a trail of blood behind it, ,something clenched in its teeth. He was amazed as it didn't seem to register that other people were around as it jumped onto the kitchen counter its legs collapsing beneath it, letting out a pained yowl. The object clattering onto the countertop. The cat attempted to regain its balance only to fall to the ground. But this thing seemed to hold more surprises as its limbs began to lengthen taking on the form of a human female.

"Oh no," the starlet said quickly pulling herself away from her tormentor. She squatted beside the woman warily, she moved the arm that was attempting to stopper the blood gushing out of her side. "Oh, no, Ricky call an ambulance." she commanded panicking, "Damnit," she cursed smacked her friend's face repeatedly. "Wake up!" she yelled slapping harder. Her eyes fluttered but didn't open.

"Vivienne," Ricky started, "I for an ambulance, they're on the way. Who is this?" he asked

"I'll tell you later." she said as she frantically ran around her apartment throwing things into a duffel bag. As paramedics rushed into room, "Oh, thank, god you're here." she said rushing out with the paramedics.

The other occupants in the room shared looks of confusion. Ricky grabbed his car keys,"I'm going to the hospital. Vivienne shouldn't be alone at a hospital."

"Oh don't worry we're going too," Big Smile Lee said following behind, "I would like to meet whoever that was."

They left the apartment leaving the spit covered flashdrive out in the open on the counter, forgotten

…

"Ms. Lu you are aware of her medical condition?" the doctor asked a flustered Vivienne for the billionth time.

"I told you already, I know alright. Can you just treat her like you would a normal person?" she asked and this piqued the interests of the men sitting behind her. "Please I know there's a risk but please."

The doctor looked down at his clipboard then back at the starlette and sighed, "Alright fine, just understand we'll have to..."

"Yeah I know this isn't the first time alright," she interrupted much to the annoyance of the doctor.

"I've noticed she has a history of coming here, just the injuries vary. Does she get into a lot of fights with the neighborhood toms?" he joked making Vivi glare. "Alright, I apologize that was insensitive. Though I do have a couple more questions. What is her full legal name?"

"Guan, Kagome," She answered catching the interest of Dogeyes.

"Does she have any living relatives?" he asked

"Um I'm not sure." the starlet sighed rubbing her temples, "She never told me, why is it important?"

"To contact any living relatives" the doctor stated. "In case of death to know who to give the body to and prepare funeral arrangements. Seeing as that's not the case. I'll need you to fill out these documents, and I'll come back if we get her to stabilize." the doctor left with measured unhurried steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome groaned miserably. She hated being in hospitals her senses were constantly being assaulted. The smell of bleach, sterilizer, and medicine made her sound of the sick hacking out their lungs, that beeping of those damn machines and the wheels of medicine scraping against the floor. Her eyes burned because of the harsh light in her room. All of it resulted in a huge headache, the pounding tragically in pace with her own heart monitor. But it wasn't just her head that hurt, her arm hurt from the IV, her left lung hurt from it's puncture, her left side hurt from surgery, and her whole body resonated with sympathy pain. She laid there on the cusp of consciousness. Her nose twitched when she caught a wiff of a familiar scent. She turned her head away from the door as the light was flicked on brighter somehow, irritating her.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Vivienne asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm doing pretty horribly considering." she said indifferently, though was on high alert, vaguely recognized Ricky but the others were new. She chose to keep her gaze on her friend. "When can I leave?"

She winced back when the starlet plucked her in the head. "Just a little while more, probably a few hours at most. The doctors want to be sure that you're stable before releasing you."

Kagome whined, "But I can leave now, I'm fine now."

"You have a punctured lung and bruised ribs, that's the opposite of fine." she chastised, "How'd you even manage this?"

The werecat attempted to giggle sheepishly. "Well short and sweet, work. I tripped jumping out of the third story of a building and landed on….a...uh...crowbar." she blushed scratching the back of her head for effect.

"Bullshit you just fell onto a crowbar, you've made it a sport of jumping off my balcony and you've never so much as sprained your ankle." she paused for a breath "So what did you do?"

Kagome glared at Vivienne, "I'd rather not share in such a public location."She whispered as a doctor passed by the door, she sighed at her friend's unrelenting gaze motioning her closer. She winced as she leaned closer to get near her other's ear. "I might have stolen some important information and deleted the originals meaning I have the only available version. And that item may be in your apartment."

Vivienne pulled away with a scowl. "Are you serious right now?" she pinched the bridge of her

nose. "Why?"

"To sell to my contractor." she stated so casually like it was a fact of life. The starlet just shrugged it off taking a seat beside the bed. "I'm sorry I worried you, to be honest I had no intentions of coming to your apartment until this one rookie cop got lucky and swung his pocket knife into my side." Before wincing again. "I have never hated breathing as much as I do now."

"Do you want me to get a nurse to get you something?" Vivi asked with uncertainty.

"Nah,." she answered as her eyelids getting heavy. "I'm tired." she whine with a deep yowl.

"Yeah I'm surprised you were even as lucid as you were. The doctors gave you some specialized narcotics, so," she stopped when she heard soft snoring. She smiled, looking around before leaning in to scratch behind the woman's closest ear. The comatose woman nuzzled into the hand, purr resonating deep from her throat and her human ear morphing into feline ones. She giggled before situating herself in the uncomfortable hospital chair.

A/N: I was surprised by the support I got for this fic. Thank you, I really appreciate it.


End file.
